Harry Potter i Niemożliwa Ekranizacja
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: Superszybka parodia 7. tomu w rytmie bolly.


Uwaga! Utwór może krzywić psychikę ;)

Uwaga druga – kanon buja się z wiewiórką... Więc wszelkie podobieństwo zachowań postaci do oryginalnych książkowych jest całkowicie przypadkowe.

Luźno na motywach 7. tomu.

* * *

**Harry Potter i Niemożliwa Ekranizacja **

_**/ Bezczelna Parodia / Pluszowa Wiewiórka / Demoniczny Jogurt Malinowy / To, Co Bolly / Happy End (Jak Dla Kogo) / Prawdziwa Historia Hogwartu / Tajemnica Komnaty Tajemnic / Trójca Animagów / Wieczór Szaleństwa**_

...

Na motywach powieści

J.K. Rowling

**Harry Potter i Dary Śmierci**

...

z wykorzystaniem piosenek

made in Bollywood

...

producent

Kwizar von Knoblauch

...

choreografia

Kaja Spaniel

...

scenariusz i reżyseria

Bazylia de Grean

...

Dzieuo to dedykuję Kai i Kwizarowi, zuym istotom, współwinnym powstania tego psychodelicznego tforu.

...

[wyciemnienie]

...

1

Kwatera Voldemorta. Zebranie Śmierciożerców. Na pierwszym planie Voldemort, tyłem, mówi coś i gestykuluje żywo. W szeregach Śmierciożerców: Bellatrix wpatruje się rozmarzona w Voldemorta, Lucjusz bawi się swoją laską, Snape struga patyczek srebrnym sztyletem.

Voldemort: (przerywa wpół zdania) Nie mogę pracować w takich warunkach. Glizdogon, Nagini!

Glizdogon: Tak, panie. (wychodzi; po chwili wraca niosąc pluszowego pytona) Nagini, panie.

Voldemort: (w języku węży) Chhhhotśśśś to tatusssia kochhhhanie... (tuli Nagini)

[zbliżenie na węża i na widoczną metkę Ikei]

Snape: Ta organizacja schodzi na pytony.

Voldemort: Crucio!

Snape: Ała! (z wyrzutem) To bolało!

Voldemort: Miało boleć. Jestem zły.

Alojzy Bąbel: Chcę być zły, zły, zły...

Voldemort: Avada Kedavra!

Alojzy Bąbel: (pada trupem. martwym)

Voldemort: Ahahahaha!

...

2

Nora. Przygotowania do wesela Billa i Fleur. Cała rodzina Weasleyów w kuchni. Harry siedzi w kącie z Ronem i Hermioną. Na ścianie portret Dumbledore'a.

Harry: Ał.

Hermiona: Harry, boli cię blizna?

Harry: Okropnie.

Ron: O kurde.

Harry: Miałem sen.

Hermiona: Może powinieneś powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi?

Harry: Racja.

Hermiona: Och, przecież on nie żyje!

Ron: O kurde!

Hermiona: Czasem czuję, że on wciąż jest tu z nami...

Dumbledore: Cały czas tu jestem!

Pani Weasley: Och tak, Albus był wspaniałym człowiekiem... (ociera łzę)

Dumbledore: Ale ja żyję!... Ymh... Poniekąd...

Pan Weasley: Będzie nam ciężko bez niego...

Dumbledore: Halo!!!

W kominku błyska zielony ogień i pojawia się Minerwa McGonagall.

McGonagall: Stało się. Snape, tfu (spluwa) będzie dyrektorem Hogwartu. Wyrzuci wszystkich, którzy aktywnie działają przeciw Sami-Wiecie-Komu. Musimy rozwiązać Zakon.

Fred (albo George): Syjonu?

McGonagall: _Feniksa_.

Cisza.

Aportują się Lupin i Tonks.

Tonks: Buu... (płacze)

Lupin: Moody nie żyje.

Ron: O kurde.

Wszyscy obecni: (ogólne załamanie nerwowe.)

...

3

Kwatera Voldemorta.

Voldemort: A więc, Severusie, kiedy tylko Potter pojawi się w Hogwarcie, przyprowadź go do mnie.

Snape: Oczywiście, mój panie.

Voldemort: Albo nie. Najpierw możecie go wykąpać.

Snape: Osobiście?

Voldemort: Albo właściwie dorosły już jest, sam się umyje. Dostarczysz go tylko do łazienki prefektów na piątym piętrze.

...

4

Hogwart, piąte piętro, łazienka prefektów.

Duch Cedrika: No no no...

Jęcząca Marta: (ze swojej łazienki na trzecim piętrze) Ceeeedriiiiiiik!

Duch Cedrika: No i skończyło się rumakowanie... Już idę, najdroższa!

...

5

Nora. Pokój Rona.

Harry: Mam plan.

Ron: Dawaj.

Harry: Nie jadę w tym roku do Hogwartu.

Hermiona: Harry, a nauka?

Harry: Walić naukę. Ja tu Vol...

Ron: Nie wymawiaj tego imienia!!!

Harry: Ja tu Sami-Wiecie-Kogo załatwić muszę. I znaleźć wszystkie horcruxy.

Hermiona: Idziemy z tobą!

Ron: Idziemy?...

Hermiona: Ronaldzie Weasley!!!

Ron: Nno tak, oczywiście, idziemy. (na stronie) O kurde.

Otwierają się drzwi i wpada Ginny.

Ginny: Harry, opuszczasz mnie!

Harry: Musimy to skończyć, Gin. To nie ma sensu. Nie mogę ryzykować twoim życiem.

Ginny: Oh, Harry!

Harry: Gin...

(padają sobie w objęcia i... nie całują się)

Hermiona: Ekhm. Nie jesteście tutaj sami.

Ginny: To załatwcie, żebyśmy byli.

...

6

Kwatera Voldemorta. Voldemort w fotelu, obok stoi Lucjusz. W kominku pojawia się głowa Snape'a.

Snape: Potter nie pojawił się w Hogwarcie, mój panie.

Voldemort: Urwał nać!!! A chciałem być miły... Lucjuszu, Severusie, co mi radzicie?

Lucjusz: Schwytać go i zabić, panie, poddawszy uprzednio wyszukanym torturom.

Voldemort: Genialne. Że też sam na to nie wpadłem. Lucjuszu, ręka.

Lucjusz: Panie, ja już mam żonę.

Voldemort: Nie oświadczyny, tylko Ciemny Marek, imbecylu!

Lucjusz: Ahaa.

Snape: (śmieje się pod nosem, udając, że tak naprawdę krztusi się kłaczkiem)

Voldemort: (chwyta Lucjusza za lewe przedramię, zrywa rękaw koszuli i dotyka różdżką znaku) Chłopaki, zlot.

[Zbliżenie na Ciemnego Marka: słowa "Ciemny Marek", wytatuowane czcionką z Coca Coli]

Voldemort: Zginiesz, Potter! Ahahahaha!

...

7

Wesele Billa i Fleur. Harry, Hermiona i Ron na uboczu, odpoczywają po tańcu. Wokół impreza w najlepsze. Weselnicy wykonują skomplikowany bollywoodzki układ taneczny do piosenki „Where's the party tonight".

Gromada Śmierciożerców: (aportuje się) Łaaa! (wyciągają różdżki)

Weselnicy: Aaa! (panika)

Gęsto latają Cruciatusy, Expelliarmusy i Reducta, widać też parę Avad, a nawet jedną zabłąkaną Rictusemprę.

Harry: Hm, oni tu chyba po nas.

Hermiona: W nogi!!!

Ron: (nurkuje pod blat, celując głową w nogę stołu)

Hermiona: To znaczyło _Wiejemyyy!!_

Wieją. Tzn. deportują się.

Bellatrix: Deportowali się!

Lucjusz: Za nimi!!!

Śmierciożercy deportują się w pogoni za Złotą Trójcą.

Fleur: To biło bardzio niładnie z ich stroni, psierwali nasie wesiele...

Bill: Nic się nie martw, kruszynko.

Pan Weasley: Właściwie, skoro zagrożenie już minęło...

George (albo Fred): No to co, impreza?

Impreza.

...

8

Harry, Hermiona i Ron uciekają wąską, ciemną londyńską uliczką. Goni ich zgraja Śmierciożerców z różdżkami, pochodniami i widłami.

Harry, Hermiona i Ron w kolorowych szatach weselnych. Śmierciożercy w czarnych szatach z oczoje... eee, to znaczy jaskrawo zielonym logo Ciemnego Marka.

W tle muzyka. Wszyscy biegnąc tańczą i śpiewają (na melodię „Rock'n'roll Soniye").

Bellatrix: Hey, what's with you, baby...

Harry: I never never never never never felt this way before ...

Lucjusz: Hey, come a little closer...

Bellatrix: Baby, baby baby wanna steal your heart away...

Śmierciożercy: Daj no się nam złapać żesz, nie uciekniesz, dobrze wiesz...

Harry: Przerąbane dziś mam...Ale grunt, że nie sam!

Śmierciożercy: Daj no się nam złapać żesz...

Voldemort: (z off'u) Be my love...

Śmierciożercy: Nie uciekniesz, dobrze wiesz...

Voldemort: (z off'u) Be my love...

Harry: Przerąbane dziś mam...

Voldemort: (z off'u) Be my love...

Harry: Ale grunt, że nie sam!

Voldemort: (z off'u) Be my love...

Hermiona: Biegnijmy szybciej, biegnijmy szybciej, oni już doganiają cię...

Harry: Kiedy już szybciej biec nie dam rady...

Ron: Życie jest wredne, ooo...

Lucjusz: O, rock'n'roll, mamy cię!

Bellatrix: Zaraz zaklęciem rąbnę cię!

Śmierciożercy: Rock'n'roll, mamy cię!

Harry: Zaraz zaklęciem rąbną mnie!...

Śmierciożercy: Rock'n'roll, mamy cię!

Etc., etc., etc.

Pościg trwa. Wszyscy biegną – cały czas tańcząc – kolejno przez Las Dziekański...

Śmierciożercy: Rock'n'roll, mamy cię!

Harry: Zaraz zaklęciem rąbną mnie!...

... cmentarz w Dolinie Godryka...

Śmierciożercy: Nie uciekniesz, dobrze wiesz...

Voldemort: (z off'u) Be my love...

... dom Malfoyów...

Ron: Życie jest wredne, ooo...

... dom Lovegoodów, którzy na chwilę przyłączają się do układu tanecznego...

Luna: Biegnijcie szybciej, biegnijcie szybciej, oni już doganiają cię...

... Bank Gringotta; w tle występuje goblini zespół synchronicznych zjazdów kolejką górską...

Śmierciożercy: Rock'n'roll, mamy cię!

... znów Las Dziekański...

Hermiona: (przestaje śpiewać) Dlaczego właściwie biegniemy, zamiast się deportować?

Harry: Jesteś genialna!

Ron: (śpiewa) Boska Herm, boska Herm...

Deportują się.

Śmierciożercy: Rock nie roll, nie mamy cię...

Deportują się.

...

9

Harry, Hermiona i Ron obozują w Lesie Dziekańskim.

Ron: O, medalion.

Harry: Pokaż.

Ron: Zossstaw mój Ssskarb...

Hermiona: Niech to! Horcrux.

Harry: Też tak myślę.

Ron: Ssskarb...

Harry: Zostaw go, Ron.

Ron: Ssskarb!

Hermiona: Ronaldzie Weasley!!!

Ron: Właściwie to i tak chciałem go wyrzucić... (wyrzuca)

Harry: No i po sprawie.

...

10

Hogwart, gabinet dyrektora. Nad kominkiem portret Dumbledore'a.

Dumbledore: (facepalm) Severusie, jeśli ty ich nie dopilnujesz, to zawalą całą sprawę...

Snape: Nie martw się. Mam plan.

...

11

Kwatera Voldemorta.

Voldemort: (głosem z dna studni albo z hełmu Dartha Vadera) Zawiodłeś mnie, Lucjuszu.

Lucjusz: Panie...

Voldemort: Cru...

Bellatrix: Mnie, panie, wybierz mnie! (macha ręką jak szalona)

Voldemort: Skoro nalegasz... Crucio!

Bellatrix: (błogo) Ałaaa...

Voldemort: Lucjuszu... Wiesz, co spotyka tych, którzy mnie zawodzą.

Lucjusz: Panie, błagam...

Voldemort: Rictusempra!!!

Lucjusz: Ahahaha ihihihihi panie ihiihihi błaga-am ahhhaha już dłużej nie ihihi nie da-am radyyyyy... (kwiczy ze śmiechu)

Voldemort: No. Finito.

Lucjusz leży na ziemi, niezdolny się poruszyć.

Voldemort: Zapamiętaj na przyszłość, co czeka tych, którzy mnie zawiedli.

Bellatrix: Panie, panie, ale dlaczego on dostał twoją niepokonaną Łaskotką...

Voldemort: (zniecierpliwiony) Crucio!

Bellatrix: Ałaa... (pada na ziemię zemdlona, z uśmiechem od ucha do ucha)

Voldemort: (po namyśle) Dlatego że albowiem ponieważ z tego powodu że tak.

...

12

Las Dziekański.

Harry: No to wychodzi na to, że zniszczyliśmy jakoś po drodze wszystkie horcruxy.

Ron: Wow.

Hermiona: Wszystkie? Coś mi się rachuba nie zgadza...

Harry: Hermiona, daj spokój. Wszystkie to wszystkie. To ja tu jestem wybrańcem, nie?

Zza drzew wylatuje miecz i wbija się w ziemię o cal od Harry'ego.

Ron: O kurde!

Harry: Miecz Gryffindora!

Hermiona: Halo?... Jest tu ktoś?...

[przejście za jedno z drzew]

Snape: I to ma być wybraniec... Pożal się, borze...

Bór (aka Las Dziekański): (żali się)

...

13

Hogwart. Komnata Tajemnic. Mrok.

Voldemort: (w języku węży) Pamięthhhajd, wykońtssshhh Pottera...

W mroku coś szeleści złowrogo.

...

14

Błonia Hogwartu. Aportuje się Złota Trójca.

Harry: To teraz biegiem do zamku.

Hermiona: A plan?

Harry: Biegniemy, znajdujemy ich, skopujemy im tyłki.

Ron: Genialne i proste.

Hermiona: Żeby nie powiedzieć prostackie...

Harry: A gdzie twój gryfoznim?

Hermiona: A, przepraszam.

Biegną w kierunku zamku.

Duch Gryffindora: Dlaczego z wychowanków mojego domu robi się bezmózgich, tępych, impulsywnych...

...

15

Hogwart. Pokój Życzeń. Snape stoi przed zwierciadłem Ain Eingarp.

W zwierciadle widać Snape'a i Lily Evans, razem. Lily w sari w kolorze świeżej wiosennej trawy. Snape zamiast tradycyjnej szaty ma czarne spodnie i koszulę.

[przejście do zwierciadła]

Muzyka.

Snape i Lily tańczą. Snape śpiewa (na melodię „Dard-E Disco").

Snape: Jak jest ciężki i podły mój los, o, usłyszcie choć raz prawdy głos, szpiegowanie wciąż, tu i tam, w tej robocie jestem taki sam...

Lily obejmuje Snape'a, ale _nie_ całują się; dalej tańczą...

Snape: Jak jest ciężki i podły mój los, o, usłyszcie choć raz prawdy głos, szpiegowanie wciąż, tu i tam, w tej robocie jestem taki sam... Za dniami przeszłymi tęsknię, kiedy jeszcze miałem wszystko...

Lily odsuwa się od Snape'a i tańczy z tyłu, jako tło. Snape, tańcząc, zaczyna rozpinać guziki koszuli. Z sufitu jakimś cudem zaczyna lać się strumień wody – prosto na Snape'a. Po chwili Snape dokumentnie przemoczony, wobec czego koszula stała się dość... dopasowana...

Snape: Życie szpiega – bolesne disco, trudne disco, trudne disco... (nadal rozpina guziki) Życie szpiega – bolesne disco, trudne disco, trudne disco... (ściąga koszulę)

Woda cały czas się leje, teraz na Snape'a topless.

Tłumy piszczących nastolatek: Sexy Sev... (mdleją)

Prawdziwi fani: Co to ma być!? (oburzenie) Gdzie niby w książce było cokolwiek o tym że Snape jest seksowny?! Tłustowłosy dupek z wielkim nosem, to tak...

Snape: (przerywa taniec) No dzięki. (namysł) Chwila, to jest mój czas antenowy w zwierciadle Ain Eingarp, więc wynocha stąd.

Fani znikają, wylewitowując omdlałe nastolatki.

Snape: Wybacz, Lily.

Lily: Drobiazg, Sev.

Lily podchodzi bliżej i już, już prawie całuje Snape'a...

Dumbledore: (pojawiając się znikąd) Severusie! Wstydziłbyś się! To Bollywood!

Snape: (pod nosem) Cholerny staruch...

[powrót do Sali]

Snape stoi przed zwierciadłem, obok niego duch Dumbledore'a.

Dumbledore: Severusie, chciałeś ją pocałować! To nie uchodzi!

Snape: (wskazuje w kąt Sali, na dwa Patronusy, najwyraźniej raczej zajęte sobą) A im to uchodzi?!

Dumbledore: Ale oni są małżeństwem.

Snape: Cholerny Potter... (olśnienie) Potter??!! (wybiega z sali)

Oba Patronusy (jeleń i łania) oraz duch Dumbledore'a patrzą za nim ze zdziwieniem.

...

16

Hogwart. Komnata Tajemnic.

Voldemort: Lucjuszu, ręka.

Lucjusz: Panie...

Voldemort: Znak!

Draco: Pokoju?

Voldemort: Ale tylko na moich warunkach. (aktywuje Ciemnego Marka)

Zaczynają pojawiać się Śmierciożercy.

Draco: Ale przecież Hogwart ma blokadę.

Voldemort: Miał.

Krzywołap: Maiu.

Voldemort: (konsternacja) A ten skąd tutaj? Zresztą, Strażnik Komnaty się nim zajmie. Dobra, chłopaki. Wszyscy na górę, robimy rozróbę. Ja zostawiam tutaj Nagini – żżżegnaj, sssskarbie –, Potter pomyśli, że to horcrux i wtedy bazyliszek go załatwi.

Bellatrix: Jesteś genialny, panie.

Voldemort: Wiem.

Deportują się.

Draco: Ale przecież Potter zabił bazyliszka na drugim roku?

Szelest z ciemności.

Draco: Mamo! (deportuje się)

...

17

Hogwart. Wielka Sala. Bitwa o Hogwart. Trwa walka, zaklęcia latają, ławki biegają...

Bellatrix: Kuzyneczka Nimfadora!

Tonks: Bella, ty stara...

Lupin: Tonks!

Tonks: Ruro, chciałam powiedzieć, i tylko to! Wiem, że to mogą oglądać dorośli!

Bellatrix: Avada Kedavra!

Tonks pada martwa.

Lupin: Ninny?...

Bellatrix: Avada Kedavra!

Lupin pada martwy.

Bellatrix: Ahaha!

Ginny: Bellatrix!

Bellatrix: Panna Weasley...

Pani Weasley: Trzymaj swoją brudną różdżkę z dala od mojej córki, stara wiedźmo!!! Avada Kedavra!

Bellatrix: Tylko nie „stara"!!! (pada martwa)

...

19

Hogwart. Komnata Tajemnic. Pojawiają się Harry, Hermiona i Ron.

Harry: (zauważa Nagini) Ostatni horcrux!

Hermiona: Później będziesz musiał tylko dać się zabić Voldemortowi. Oj...

Harry: (podnosi Nagini) Tandeta z Ikei...

Ron: Harry...

Harry: Z Ikei?!

Ron: Ha-Ha-Haaryy!

Harry: Co?!

W mroku słychać szelest.

Hermiona: Bazyliszek...

Harry: Ale przecież zabiłem go na drugim roku.

Hermiona: Harry... zabiłeś jakiegoś wielkiego węża, a nie bazyliszka...

Bazyliszek wychodzi z cienia. Jest niewielki, zieloniutki, ma wielkie wachlarzowate uszy i ogromne żółte słodkie oczka.

Bazyliszek: Pisk?

Harry: Giń, potworze! (rzuca mieczem Gryffindora)

Bazyliszek: Pisk!!! (stosuje strategiczny odwrót na z góry upatrzone pozycje – ucieka)

Pojawia się Fawkes, który w locie chwyta miecz.

Fawkes: Ćwir!!! (upuszcza miecz na podłogę; miecz przebija Nagini, niszcząc horcrux)

Harry: Czegoś tu nie rozumiem...

Krzywołap: Miau?

Hermiona: I ty, brudasie, przeciwko nam?

Ron: Wiejmy z tego domu wariatów!!!

Wieją.

...

20

Hogwart. Wielka Sala. Bitwa trwa. Latają Avady i duch Dumbledore'a.

Duch Dumbledore'a: Rictusemprą go!

Voldemort: Kto śmie używać mojego zaklęcia przeciwko mnie?

Pojawia się Złota Trójca.

Harry: Ja. Bo co?

Voldemort: Ależ nic. Avada Kedavra!

Potter pada martwy.

Voldemort: Trzeba jednak było wybrać się do łazienki prefektów. Severusie?

Snape: Tak, panie?

Voldemort: Avada Kedavra!

Snape pada trupem.

Voldemort: Nie ufam podwójnym szpiegom.

McGonagall: A niech to, to jeden z tych myślących!

Walka trwa.

...

21

Hogwart. Komnata Tajemnic.

Krzywołap: Miau?

Fawkes: Ćwirr ćwir ćwirrrr!

Bazyliszek: Pisk, pisk!

Krzywołap zmienia się w kobietę o ciemnoblond włosach i w błękitnej sukni.

Kajka Hufflepuff: Dość tych wygłupów.

Bazyliszek zmienia się w brunetkę w zieleni.

Bazylazaria Slytherin: Popieram. Czas, by historia się zmieniła.

Fawkes zmienia się w szatyna w zbroi.

Kwizaryk Gryffindor: (wyciąga zza pazuchy pojemniczek z jogurtem) Oto i nasza historia.

[przejście do Reminiscencji]

...

23

[Reminiscencja]

Fundamenty Hogwartu.

Bazylazaria Slytherin: I jak nasz eksperyment?

Kajka Hufflepuff: Powinien już być gotowy.

Kwizaryk Gryffindor: Koniec czekania, otwieraj. Od wieków tęsknię za jogurtem malinowym. Dosłownie.

Hufflepuff otwiera.

Jogurt malinowy: Pozdrawiam cię.

Kajka Hufflepuff: W mordę jeża...

Kwizaryk Gryffindor: On umie mówić...

Kropelka jogurtu wyskakuje z pojemnika i wyrasta obok jako krzak malin.

Kajka Hufflepuff: I czarować...

Bazylazaria Slytherin: No to możemy zapomnieć o manufakturze nabiału...

Kwizaryk Gryffindor: Wobec tego proponuję...

Kajka Hufflepuff: Poczekajcie, spytam Roweny. (wyciąga skądś pluszową wiewiórkę) Rowena mówi, żeby założyć szkołę magii i czarodziejstwa. I żąda, żeby nazwać jej imieniem jeden z domów.

Kwizaryk Gryffindor: Nie sądzicie, że będą zadawać _Pytania_?

Bazylazaria Slytherin: A muszą wiedzieć coś poza tym, że Rowena była jedną z założycielek Hogwartu?

Kajka Hufflepuff: I skarbnicą natchnienia i mądrości dla pozostałej trójki?

[koniec Reminiscencji]

...

24

Hogwart. Wielka Sala. Walka trwa.

Uczniowie Hogwartu w strojach hinduskich w kolorach ich domów. Nauczyciele w zwykłych szatach. Śmierciożercy w czarnych szatach i maskach (chomik, lemur, szop, Upiór Opery, kaptur kata, morderca z „Krzyku", koszatniczka, etc.), na szatach mają walące po oczach zielenią Ciemne Marki.

Walczą w rytm „Maahi Ve", wykonując skomplikowany układ taneczny, połączony z synchronicznym rzucaniem zaklęć. Śpiewają.

Śmierciożercy: A-va-da! A-va-da!

Voldemort: That's the way!

Śmierciożercy: A-va-da!

Voldemort: Czas najwyższy poddać już się, zanim wreszcie trafię czymś cię... Złóż broń!

Śmierciożercy: A-va-da!

Lucjusz: Czas najwyższy poddać już się, zanim wreszcie trafię czymś cię... Złóż broń!

Śmierciożercy: A-va-da-a!

Neville: My nigdy ci się nie poddamy, chociaż wyboru już nie mamy, już lepiej jak się zabić damy, widzę życia kres!

Śmierciożercy: Rzucaj Avadę, dalej, dalej, rzucaj Avadę!

Voldemort: Everybody sing!

Śmierciożercy: Dalej, dalej, rzucaj Avadę!

Lucjusz: Rzucaj Avadę, dalej, dalej, rzucaj Avadę!

Voldemort: Everybody sing!

Śmierciożercy: Dalej, dalej, rzucaj Avadę!

Voldemort: That's the way!

Śmierciożercy: A-va-da!

Fred spóźnia się o sekundę z synchronizacją i pada, trafiony jedną z Avad. Wszyscy przerywają śpiew i taniec.

Voldemort: Poddajecie się?

McGonagall: Nigdy!

Voldemort: Bardzo gryfońskie.

Z trzaskiem aportuje się Trójka Założycieli.

Kwizaryk Gryffindor: Jak ktoś jeszcze będzie obrażał mój dom, sam osobiście skrócę go o głowę.

Voldemort: Czym? Pudełkiem jogurtu malinowego?

Bazylazaria Slytherin: Ty nie doceniasz potęgi Różowej Srony...

Kajka Hufflepuff: Riddle, stoi przed tobą założycielka twojego domu, więc sugerowałabym...

Voldemort: Co, mam się kłaniać? Jeszcze czego.

Kajka Hufflepuff: Ponieważ jest tu jeszcze dwójka pozostałych założycieli, _ja_ bym sugerowała paść na kolana.

Voldemort: O tyle i tyle! Chłopaki, do boju!

Znów rozpoczyna się układ taneczny. Po stronie Śmierciożerców taniec prowadzą Voldemort i Lucjusz, po stronie hogwartczyków – Hufflepuff, Slytherin i Gryffindor. Następuje śpiewów ciąg dalszy.

Kwizaryk Gryffindor: Ty lepiej respektu ciut miej, ten jogurt wkrótce zniszczy cię, o yeah!

Śmeirciożercy: A-va-da!

Śmierciożercy: Rzucaj Avadę, dalej, dalej, rzucaj Avadę!

Voldemort: Everybody sing!

Hogwartczycy: Dalej, dalej, rzucaj jogurtem!

Trójka Założycieli: Rzucaj jogurtem, dalej, dalej, rzucaj jogurtem!

Duch Dumbledore'a: Everybody sing!

Śmierciożercy: Dalej, dalej, rzucaj Avadę!

Voldemort: That's the way!

Śmierciożercy: A-va-da!

Trójka Założycieli: Rzucaj jogurtem, dalej, dalej, rzucaj jogurtem!

Duch Dumbledore'a: Everybody sing!

Hogwartczycy: Dalej, dalej, rzucaj jogurtem!

Trójka Założycieli: That's the way!

Hogwartczycy: Jo-gur-tem!!!

Voldemort: (zatrzymuje się) Stop!

Wszyscy przestają tańczyć.

Voldemort: I tak mnie nie zabijecie, został jeszcze jeden horcrux.

Kajka Hufflepuff: (wyciąga zza pazuchy medalion i wrzuca go do pojemniczka z jogurtem) Ten?

[zbliżenie na pojemnik: jogurt rozpuszcza medalion, nucąc cicho wers „That's the way"]

Voldemort: Ee...

Slytherin i Gryffindor materializują skądś pudełka z demonicznym jogurtem. Rzucają w Voldemorta.

Trójka Założycieli: Smacznego!

Voldemort: Jogurt! Nie cierpię go, nawet z malinami! (pod wpływem jogurtu rozpuszcza się i znika)

McGonagall: No i mamy koniec Voldemorta.

Hermiona: Ale Harry nie żyje!

Ginny: Tak, i Fred...

McGonagall: I Lupin i Tonks...

Lucjusz: Hm, znalazłem właśnie w kieszeni Kamień Życia, skradziony z pierścienia Gauntów. Ktoś reflektuje?

Pan Weasley: Tak!!!

Pani Weasley: Czemu on jest taki niebieski?

Hermiona: Czytałam o tym. Skrystalizowany powerade.

[przebitka na zbliżenie pierścienia – napis wyryty wokół kamienia głosi: „Padłeś? Powstań!"]

Wszyscy: Ooo...

Pan Weasley wskrzesza Freda.

Fred: Tato! Mamo! Bracie! Siostro! Bracie! Bracie! Bracie! Bracie-bliźniaku!

Państwo Weasley: Synku!

Rodzeństwo Weasley: Bracie!

Rodzina Weasleyów raduje się.

Hermiona wskrzesza Lupina i Tonks. Lupin i Tonks radują się.

Ginny: Ale Harry dalej nie żyje...

Kwizaryk Gryffindor: A kogoś to w ogóle obchodzi?

Bazylazaria Slytherin: Właśnie. Voldemort pokonany, znów mamy szansę otworzyć fabrykę jogurtu, wszyscy nasi żyją. No, prawie.

Hermiona: (patrzy na Kamień) Oh, wystarczy żeby wskrzesić jeszcze jedną osobę!

Kajka Hufflepuff: (wyrywa Hermionie Kamień) Świetnie się składa!

Hufflepuff wskrzesza Snape'a. Ogólna konsternacja.

Pierwsza część fanów: Ale on nie ma prawa przeżyć!

Druga część fanów: Ale on na pewno przeżył!

Pierwsza część fanów: No way!

Kajka Hufflepuff: A kto nam lepiej pomoże opracować przepis na najsmaczniejszy jogurt, jak nie Mistrz Eliksirów?

Snape: Potter?!

Wszyscy: Nie żyje!

Chwilowa konsternacja ze strony Mistrza Eliksirów.

Snape: No dobra... to gdzie ten jogurt?

Bazylazaria Slytherin: Jogurt później. Teraz by należało uczcić zwycięstwo.

Kwizaryk Gryffindor: To co? Impreza?

...

25

Hogsmeade. Pub „Pod Rozbrykanym Balrogiem".

Impreza w rytmie „It's the time to disco". Wszyscy w sari, panowie też (duch Dumbledore'a – fioletowe wyszywane w żółte dropsy, McGonagall – w szkocką kratę, Hufflepuff – błękitne ze srebrem, Slytherin – janozielone ze srebrem, Gryffindor – bordowe ze złotem, uczniowie – w kolorach swoich domów, Snape – cukierkowo różowe).

Taniec doskonale synchroniczny z towarzyszeniem liczenia butelek i pojemniczków z jogurtem malinowym. Wszyscy śpiewają.

Duch Dumbledore'a: We're just dancing, dancing the night away... Hey, honey, we're just dancing, dancing the night away...

Kwizaryk Gryffindor: We're just dancing...

Snape: Hey honey, we're just dancing the night away...

McGonagall: Nadszedł już wreszcie zwycięstwa dzień, zniszczony wreszcie S-W-K cień...

Lupin: Wszyscy przeżyli, więc cieszmy się...

Tonks: Lub prawie wszyscy, radujmy się...

Uczniowie: Jogurt wielki, jemu chwała!

Snape: Bez Pottera świat piękniejszy jest!

Wszyscy: It's the time to disco, it's the time to disco, tańczmy zwycięskie disco, it's the time to disco...

Kajka Hufflepuff i Bazylazaria Slytherin: Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, yeah!

Duch Dumbledore'a: Siedem tomów, to niemało...

Lucjusz: Skończyć wreszcie by przydało się...

Wszyscy: It's the time to disco, it's the time to disco, tańczmy zwycięskie disco, it's the time to disco...

Uczniowie: Jogurt wielki, jemu chwała!

Snape: Bez Pottera świat piękniejszy jest!

Wszyscy: It's the time to disco, it's the time to disco, tańczmy zwycięskie disco, it's the time to disco...

Disco.

...

26

Książę Fortynbras i jego armia, na konikach bułanych złotem paździanych powracający z wojny z Polską, uprzątają ze sceny trupy anonimowych Śmierciożerców , rozpuszczonego Voldemorta oraz puste butelki.

...

[wyciemnienie]

...

Di end.

...

Wystąpili:

Harry Potter - Shahrukh Khan

Hermiona - Preity Zinta

Ron - Shreyas Talpade

Dumbledore - Amitabh Bachchan

McGonagall - Jaya Bhaduri

Snape – Rahul Dev

Lupin - Abishek Bachchan

Pan Wesley - Satish Shah

Pani Weasley - Arya

Ginny - Kareena Kapoor

Luna - Kajol

Neville - Saif Ali Khan

Cedrik - Hrithik Roshan

Bliźniacy Wesley – Shahrukh Khan w popisowej podwójnej roli

Lord Voldemort - Arjun Rampal

Draco Malfoy - Zayed Khan

Lucjusz Malfoy - Sunil Shetty

Bellatriks - Vidya Balan

Lily Potter - Rani Mukherji

Tonks - Deepika Padukone

Jęcząca Marta – Aishwarya Rai

Fleur Delacour – Amrita Rao

Bill Weasley – Ajith Kumar

...

Gościnnie wystąpili:

Alojzy Bąbel – David Duchovny

GŁOS Demonicznego Jogurtu Malinowego - Christopher Lee

Kajka Hufflepuff – Sarah Michelle Gellar

Kwizaryk Gryffindor – Orlando Bloom

Bazylazaria Slytherin – Keira Knightley

Książę Fortynbras – Alan Rickman

Bazyliszek – wysokiej klasy animacja komputerowa

Fawkes – wysokiej klasy animacja komputerowa

Krzywołap – wysokiej klasy animacja komputerowa

Patronusy – wymalowane srebrnym sprayem jelonki z warszawskiego ZOO

Tłum piszczących nastolatek

Wierni fani cyklu HP

...

Casting

Bazylia de Grean & Kwizar von Knoblauch

...

Muzyka zapożyczona z filmów Bollywood:

Nigdy nie mów żegnaj: _Where's the party tonight_, _Rock'n'roll soniye_

Gdyby jutra nie było: _Maahi Ve_, _It's the time to disco_

Om Shanti Om: _Dard-E Disco_

* * *

Proszę wybaczyć mnogość aluzji wszelakich.

Mam nadzieję, że wywołane lekturą spustoszenia w układzie nerwowym nie okażą się nieodwracalne.


End file.
